The books of Keekans
What was the Books Of Keekans? The book of Keekan was a series of books ritten by the almighty Keekan n Oin. There were around 15 books in the series. Noblubby for sure knows the exact amount, not evin Keekan n Oin themselves. They were ritten in da sixfth grade. It stared Keekan n Oin and the stubid dumb trader emily. Theu would save the world and everaythang. The book of Keekan 1 Now heres am classic. The good ol ferst book of Keekan. The story is about the evil flying spaget monster turning people atistic. This was an epic jerny for our epic heros. They of course needed help from none other then, abii the atistic aligator. At the very end of the story they find the true evil behind everything, Amungadunga ding dong and her evil partner Fiip. So our heros chase them into space, only to be captured by Darth Harry the Bunny. Charactaers. Keekan- Keekan is a pritty cool dood. He leiks to play videos game Oin- Oin is alos a pritty coo dood. He leiks kinders n stuff. Emi- Emi no longer am a coo pirson. At the tiem shewas leik aour frinds n stuff. Until she left the skoo and become a lesbin just for attetintion. Fiip- At the tiem fiip was an evil emenie. He worked for the evil AmungaDungaDingDong. AmungaDungaDingDong- Is an evil deemin from the very dephts of hell. She came to take over the wurld and keekan n oin had to stop her throoout the ferst 10 books until we am make her goob. Abbi the atistic alligator- Abbi helped us fite back against the flyging Spaget monster wehen he was turning evry one atistic. She wasn't affected coz she alredy had atism. Leeg of looshas- The leeg of looshas is a evil group created by the veil peepos to try and disrupt us from saving the wurld. It included: Beelk the donkey, Mr bulldog, and Sensi turkey teebow. They latr recrooted more peeops in latr books. The book of Keekan 2 Heres another classic book. This takes off directly after the end of the first. Keekan n Oin discover the threat of AmungaDungaDingDong. They proceed to chase after her into space. But they were ambushed by the evil Darth Harry The Bunny, and his crayon troopers. Keekan, Oin , and emi, im not capitilizing her name coz shes stubid and leik not coo anymore. So they had to devise a plan to ecspae. So they started to crwal through the ships air vents in the cells. They fownd an ecsape pod and took it reeturn to erth. They desided to get the us govirnmint to bomb the the place, and so they did, and harry and his troopers were no more. Amunga wus pisid. Charactirs Keekan- Keekan is once agen a pritty coo dodd. He leiks play videos games Oin- Oins is onec agen a pritty coo dood, He leiks suff leik kinders n suff Emi- I FUFFIN HATE EMI Darth Harry The Bunny- Was an evil interstelir being who captured keekan n co and planed to execute them The color troopers- were Harrys evil minions who leik garded him n stuff The book of keekan 3, the sooreoesorier of Camden Heres leik the best in the entire seerees. You see the book of keekan was originally supposed to be a triliji with the therd beeing the last, including leik a spin off or sumtin. So at the vary end of the second they come face to face withe the evil Amungadungadingdong and Fiip. They blasted our heroes and emi off to a distant land, Camden. So our heroes and sadly emi are stuck in a distant land. They must make it to the crown fryed chicken so their mummys can take them home. On their way they took cover in a mcdonilds coz it was rainging espoloding nuns from outer space. Charactirs Keekan- you get the dree ft Oin- yoo geet the drift emi- I FUUFUNG H8 EMI SO MUSH I HOPE SHE GETS CACER Jeffery Dahmer- ehh he tryed to stop keekan n co Amungadungadingdong- The evil deemin tHe LoSt BoOkS oF kEeKaNs. Their are a handful of LOST books of keekans. They wwre maebbee leik scrapped ideas, cancelled books or even books never released, hmya youll lern about the legindary LOST books of keekans tHe BoOk oF kEeKaN mInI MiCrO pOcKeT The book of keekan mini micro pockets, main selling point was that if leik the teechers saw it u could cwicliky shove it up yur anus and hide it. So our heeros Keekan, Oin, and Mikil get a message saying the evill miss ear ling is back, and wants to keel keekan oin and mikil. Keekan n co have two sav da wurl agen. It was never reelised becos Keekan n Oin never finsihed it. Category:Relics